<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Første skoledag by mazarin01</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28017687">Første skoledag</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/mazarin01/pseuds/mazarin01'>mazarin01</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Kjærlighet på Sørlandet [14]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>SKAM (Norway)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Evens POV, Fluff, Første skoledag, M/M, nerver</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Norsk</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 21:35:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,214</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28017687</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/mazarin01/pseuds/mazarin01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Evens første skoledag.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Even Bech Næsheim/Isak Valtersen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Kjærlighet på Sørlandet [14]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1479272</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>44</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Første skoledag</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Even står på badet og stirrer på seg selv i speilet. Hjertet banker dobbelt så fort som normalt. Det er nesten så han kan se den fargerike t-skjorta bevege seg over brystkassa. Han lukker øynene mens han tar noen dype pust og prøver å roe sirkuset i magen, men det funker ikke spesielt bra. Sommerfuglene har tydeligvis helt andre planer enn å ta det rolig.</p>
<p>Tramp i gulvet og små dunk møter Even når han åpner badedøra. Han kikker på klokka. Den er halv åtte og han tenker at Isak sikkert gjør seg klar for å gå. Even tusler bortover gangen og stiller seg i åpningen mellom stua og kjøkkenet. Isak står ved benken med en kaffekopp i hånda og ansiktet sprekker opp i et smil når han ser ham. </p>
<p>“God morgen, Evi.”</p>
<p>Even lener seg mot veggen og smiler forsiktig. "Morn.” </p>
<p>“Sovet godt i natt?”</p>
<p>“Når jeg først sovnet så..”</p>
<p>“Uff, så kjedelig. Da er det bra jeg har kaffen klar.”</p>
<p>Isak fyller en kopp med kaffe og setter den på kjøkkenbordet sammen med sin egen før han bort til kjøleskapet og finner frem ananasjuicen han alltid drikker et glass av om morgenen. Even kikker på klokka på veggen og panna rynker seg seg.</p>
<p>“Burde ikke du komme deg avgårde? Klokka er over halv åtte.”</p>
<p>"Jeg har avtalt med Åse at hun åpner butikken alene i dag så vi kan spise frokost sammen i dag."</p>
<p>“Åhh. Så koselig, men...”, Even lukker øynene mens han drar hånda gjennom håret og tar et dypt pust, “jeg orker ikke frokost.”</p>
<p>"Du..." Isak hever øyenbrynene. "Hvem er det som alltid sier at frokost er dagens viktigste måltid?"</p>
<p>"Eh…" Even synker ned på kjøkkenstolen, griper tak i kaffekoppen og tar en stor slurk før han kikker opp på Isak igjen. "Ingen?"</p>
<p>Isak himler med øynene og ler før han plasserer en tallerken foran ham. To brødskiver med leverpostei og sylteagurk – hans favorittpålegg. Even griper tak i hånda hans og klemmer den. </p>
<p>"Takk. Det ser veldig godt ut."</p>
<p>"Bare hyggelig, elskling."</p>
<p>Isak setter seg ned med sin egen tallerken og en kopp kaffe. Det knaser når han tar en bit av knekkebrødet.</p>
<p>"Spent?"</p>
<p>Sommerfuglene i magen kjører serier med doble og triple saltoer og Even nikker. "Dritnervøs."</p>
<p>"Det kommer til å gå bra."</p>
<p>Even biter seg i leppa. "Tenk om alle i klassen min er nitten og jeg blir han kjipe duden på over tredve ingen vil snakke med?"</p>
<p>“Det er over hundre personer i klassen din. Tipper det er flere på din alder der.” </p>
<p>“Ja, kanskje?.”</p>
<p>“Dessuten er du langt i fra en kjip dude.” Isak skyver hånda over bordet og Even griper tak i den, fletter fingrene deres sammen. “Du er omsorgsfull, inkluderende, morsom og tar deg ikke veldig selvhøytidelig. Og så er du sjarmerende til tusen. Den kombinasjonen gjør det helt usannsynlig at <em> ingen </em>vil snakke med deg.”</p>
<p>Even blåser luft ut mellom leppene, irritert over egen evne til å krisemaksimere. Han tar en ny slurk av kaffen og kikker på Isak med et forsiktig smil over koppen.</p>
<p>“Takk, Issy.”</p>
<p>"Anytime, baby.” Isak smiler tilbake. “Men når det er sagt, så er det helt naturlig å bekymre seg litt og være nervøs første skoledag. Jeg følte på akkurat det samme når jeg starta å studere."</p>
<p>"Ja, det er vel det."</p>
<p>“Jeg vedder på at innen det er tid for lunsj har du funnet noen du kan spise sammen med.”</p>
<p>Fingrene til Isak stryker Even forsiktig over håndryggen og flytter fokuset bort fra den urolige magen og ankrer ham i noe behagelig. Han tar en bit av brødskiva. Leverposteien er litt varm, smakene eksploderer i munnen og den smelter nesten på tunga. </p>
<p>"Du har varmet leverposteien."</p>
<p>"Selvfølgelig. Det er jo da den smaker best, det har jo du lært meg."</p>
<p>Smilet og det myke blikket til Isak roer sommerfuglene i magen ytterligere. Even tar en stor bit av brødskiva, og det tar ikke lang tid før maten er spist opp og kaffekoppen er tom. </p>
<p>Klokka nærmer seg åtte og det er tid for å komme seg avgårde. Even går inn på badet, pusser tenna og fikser litt på håret før han setter på seg joggeskoa og slenger den grønne sekken over ryggen. </p>
<p>“Da drar jeg, Issy.”</p>
<p>“Vent, vent, vent!” Isak komme mot ham med en boks i hånda. “Matboksen din.”</p>
<p>“Har du lagd lunsj til meg?”</p>
<p>“Ja, så klart. Uten mat og drikke, duger helten ikke vettu.” Isak ler.  </p>
<p>Even lener seg mot Isak og kysser ham. “Så snill du er! Tusen takk, baby.” </p>
<p>“Bare hyggelig.” Isak kysser ham tilbake og blunker. “Tenk litt på meg når du spiser.”</p>
<p>“Det skal jeg.”</p>
<p>Even setter sekken på gulvet og legger ned matboksen, sjekker samtidig en siste gang at han har fått meg alt han skal før han slenger den over skuldra igjen. Isak legger hånda i nakken hans og kysser ham ømt.</p>
<p>“Lykke til i dag. Jeg gleder meg til å høre alt om dagen din når du kommer hjem.”</p>
<p>“Takk.” Even kysser ham tilbake. “Ha en fin dag på jobben.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Even svinger inn på parkeringsplassen foran universitetet. Sommerfuglene i magen har fulgt ham fra han dro hjemmefra. Nå har de har fått besøk av noen viltre bier. Han skrur av motoren på bilen og tar noen dype pust.</p>
<p>Nå starter tre av de viktigste årene i livet hans. Det er et aldri så lite mirakel at noen har sett politiattesten hans og vurdert ham skikket til å bli barnehagelærer. Han kan ikke fucke opp denne unike sjansen til å forandre livet sitt til det bedre. </p>
<p>Det knyter seg i brystet og hjertet begynner å banke fort. Pusten krøller seg på vei ut og det starter å prikke ubehagelig i fingrene. Han lukker øynene og griper tak i rattet, fingrene knuger rundt det mens han puster dypt for å gjenvinne kontrollen over pusten. </p>
<p>Stemmen til Isak sniker seg frem og han griper fatt i ordene, gjentar for seg selv oppe i hode.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> Dag for dag. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> Dag for dag. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> Dag for dag. </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sakte men sikkert løsner knuten i brystet, pusten jevner seg ut og hjertet begynner å banke med stødige slag igjen. Han slipper tak i rattet og åpner øynene. </p>
<p>I dag skal han fullføre første skoledag. Det skal han klare!</p>
<p>Even går ut av bilen og låser den. Han slenger sekken over skuldra og ser seg rundt. Det yrer av liv på universitetet. Folk med sekker og vesker svinser rundt – noen i grupper og andre alene. Han kikker på kartet han lastet ned på mobilen i går og følger veien han <em> tror </em>leder dit han skal. </p>
<p>Sigrid Undsets hus er en grå toetasjes avlang bygning. Den dukker opp bak det som må være hovedbygningen, og han puster lettet ut over å ha funnet frem. Klokka er fem over halv ni og det er enda en tjuefem til oppstartsmøte begynner. </p>
<p>Han stopper ved inngangen. Høyrebeinet rister lett og sommerfuglene i magen svirrer rundt. Jenter i korte kjoler og store håndvesker, og shortskledde gutter med skuldervesker svinser forbi ham. Nesten alle ser ut som de er rundt tjue, og bekymringene fra i dag tidlig virvler opp. </p>
<p>Lukten av nikotin siver inn i nesa og et sug Even ikke har kjent på over to år melder seg. Han snur seg og ser ei jente med en røyk mellom fingrene. Skal han spørre om å få bomme? Kanskje roer nervene seg da? Idet den indre debatten stilner og Even åpner munnen for å si noe, stumper jenta røyken og går. Et halvhøyt stønn slipper ut av ham og han kikker på klokka igjen. Tjue minutter igjen.</p>
<p>Even drar opp mobilen og skriver en kjapp melding til Mikael. Forteller om både nerver og bekymringer. Heiarop og hjerter kommer raskt i retur. Sommerfuglene i magen demper seg noe, og han bestemmer seg for å gå inn og finne seg en plass å sitte. Det piper på nytt i telefonen og når han drar den opp fra lomma, ser han at Markus har sendt ham en melding. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Markus</b>
</p>
<p>
  <em> Halla kompis! </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> Lykke til med første dag på skolen!  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> Si ifra hvis du trenger hjelp til å finne frem eller noe :) </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Smilet krøller seg i munnviken, fingrene danser over skjermen og han svarer kjapt på meldingen.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b> <em>Hei :)</em> </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b> <em>Takk for lykkeønskninger. </em> </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b> <em>Har heldigvis funnet frem til bygg 46.</em> </b>
</p>
<p>
  <em> Goodie! Da har du kommet rett.  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> Spør om det er noe da.  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <b> <em>Takk! Det skal jeg gjøre. </em> </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b> <em>Fint å ha egen campus guide!</em> </b>
</p>
<p>😎</p>
<p>Summing og latter møter Even i det halvfulle auditoriet. Hodet virrer fra side til side og han biter seg i leppa. Hvor er det best å sitte? Midt på eller kanskje langt bak?</p>
<p>En jevn strøm av studenter kommer inn døra bak ham og fyller raskt opp setene rundt ham. Han blir nervøs for å ende opp med plass på første rad, smetter inn der han står og dumper ned på et ledig sete. </p>
<p>Hendene er klamme og t-skjorta klistrer seg til overkroppen. Han vrenger kjapt av seg genseren, legger den i setet ved siden av seg før han finner frem laptopen og dytter sekken under setet. Klokka nede i hjørnet på skjermen viser det kun er noen minutter til klokka er ni. </p>
<p>Even kikker nysgjerrig rundt seg, prøver å bestemme hva slags type folk som går i klassen hans. Ei jente stopper opp i trappa like ved ham. Pusten er tung og kinnene er dypt rød. Hodet virrer fra side til side og hun mumler et eller annet. Even fjerner genseren ved å stappe den ned i sekken før han dulter borti henne. Hun møter blikket hans med et forsiktig smil. </p>
<p>“Vil du sitte her?”</p>
<p>“Er det ledig?”</p>
<p>“Ja.” Even nikker med et smil. </p>
<p>“Åh!” Jenta blåser luft ut mellom leppene og setter seg. “Tusen takk!”</p>
<p>Hun setter seg til rette, drar en laptop opp av nettet sitt og skrur den på. Så snur hun seg mot Even og hvisker.</p>
<p>“Jævlig dumt å forsove seg første skoledag.”</p>
<p>“Ouch!” Even slipper ut et flir. “Det er litt stress ja.”</p>
<p>“Litt?” Jenta himler med øynene og ler. “Det var dagens understatement.”</p>
<p>De lyse, litt rødlige krøllene, øyerullingen og den varme latteren minner litt om Isak. Even kjenner smilet krype oppover ansiktet og en god følelse fester seg i brystet. Han prikker jenta på skuldra.</p>
<p>"Jeg heter Even forresten."</p>
<p>"Hei." Jenta smiler. "Anniken her."</p>
<p>"Hyggelig å hilse på deg."</p>
<p>“Samme her.” Hun lener seg mot ham. “Jeg var skikkelig redd jeg var den eneste som ikke er tjue her.”</p>
<p>“Jeg også.” Even begynner å le. “Tenkte jeg ville bli han kjipe fyren over tredve ingen av de unge, hippe studentene vil henge med.”</p>
<p>"Om du er det, er jeg hun trauste, kjedelige dama", hun senker stemmen, "som nettopp bikka tredve." </p>
<p>"Du ser ikke sånn ut for å si det sånn."</p>
<p>Hun lyser opp, sier "takk!" før hun retter oppmerksomheten mot laptopen igjen og åpner et tomt dokument. </p>
<p>Det spraker i en høyttaler. Even retter seg opp og vender blikket mot det som skjer framfor ham. Anniken gjør det sammen. Auditoriet blir stille, og fyren som har kommet frem får alles oppmerksomhet. </p>
<p>Mannen introduserer seg som Asbjørn Sand og ønsker alle velkommen til universitetet og barnehagelærerutdanningen. Han er studentveileder og skal følge dem de tre neste årene. Han forteller litt som seg selv før han gir en grundig innføring i studiet, hvordan timeplanen er lagt opp og hva som forventes av studentene, både i forelesningene, i praksisen og på egenhånd. </p>
<p>Even blir sittende når første pause kommer. Han drar frem en boks med druer fra sekken, tar en neve og dytter en etter enn inn i munnen før han snur seg mot Anniken som heller ikke har forlatt plassen sin. </p>
<p>“Vil du ha?”</p>
<p>“Gjerne!” Hun kniper av noen druer. “Hører du rumlingen?”</p>
<p>Even nikker. “Mm.”</p>
<p>“Føkk!” Kinnene hennes rødner, matcher det røde håret hennes. “Jeg håpet ingen fikk det med seg.”</p>
<p>“Ingen frokost?”</p>
<p>“Nope.” Hun rister på hodet. “Rakk ikke.”</p>
<p>Frokosten Isak lagde ligger friskt i minne. Han er glad han hørte på Isak for uten den hadde han vært helt kake nå.  </p>
<p>De prater litt om første økt, om fagene, timeplanen og praksisen. Begge er enig i at praksisen høres spennende, men også utfordrende ut. </p>
<p>Etter en ti minutters pause fortsetter oppstartsmøtet med praktisk info. Fingrene flyr over tastaturet. Even skriver ned alt han tror han trenger å huske om semesteravgift, student- og semesterkort, digitale verktøy, studentlån og mye mer. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Etter oppstartsmøte går Anniken og Even ut av auditoriet sammen. De skal finne veien til kantina for å spise. Utenfor inngangen til bygget stoppe de opp, og Even henter opp kartet over universitetsområdet for å finne ut hvor de skal gå. </p>
<p>“U-unnskyld?”</p>
<p>Even hører et lite kremt, så et litt høyere og kikker opp fra skjermen. To litt urolige øyne bak et par runde briller kikker på ham. </p>
<p>“Jeg er helt lost. Vet dere hvor kantina er?”</p>
<p>Anniken rister på hodet og flirer. “Nei." </p>
<p>Even smiler. “Men vi har planer om å finne det ut, så du må bare joine oss." </p>
<p>Fyren smiler forsiktig. "Gjerne. Jeg kjenner ingen her…" </p>
<p>"Ikke vi heller." Even ler kort. "Du går i klassen vår ikke sant? Jeg synes nemlig jeg la merke til deg i auditoriet i sta. Du har så kule briller.”</p>
<p>Komplimentet får fyrens smil til å bre seg. “Takk. Og ja, det var nok meg.”  </p>
<p>“Kult.” Even smiler. “Hva heter du?” </p>
<p>"Bjørn.”</p>
<p>"Jeg heter Even."</p>
<p>"Anniken her." Anniken vinker med hånda.</p>
<p>“Hyggelig å hilse på dere.” </p>
<p>Even lokaliserer bygget kantina befinner seg i på kartet og peker i hvilken retning han mener de skal gå. </p>
<p>“Vær så snill og ikke skyt meg om jeg tar feil.”</p>
<p>“Jeg har retningssans som en full sjømann, så jeg sier ikke noe.” Annikens ord og latter drar Even og Bjørn inn i ei latterkule. </p>
<p>Når latteren stilner, blir de gående i taushet. Bjørn dulter albuen mot Even.</p>
<p>"Digger t-skjorta di. Jeg har akkurat den samme." </p>
<p>Even lyser opp. "Kult. Liker du også Gabrielle?"</p>
<p>"Elsker henne! Hun er sykt rå."</p>
<p>"Fett!" Even holder den ene hånda opp. "High-five for det ass." </p>
<p>Et teppe av støy slår imot dem når de kommer inn i kantina. Det er folk overalt, men de finner heldigvis et ledig bord. Anniken og Bjørn går for å kjøpe mat og når de kommer tilbake har Bjørn kjøpt med en kaffe til Even.</p>
<p>"Værsågod." </p>
<p>"Tusen takk." Even tar umiddelbart en slurk av kaffen før han fester blikket på Bjørn igjen. "Hvor mye skal jeg vippse deg forresten?"</p>
<p>"Ikke noe. Du kan heller spandere kaffe neste gang."</p>
<p>"Ååh, tusen takk. Det kan jeg fikse!" </p>
<p>Ordene til Bjørn sender smilet opp mot ørene og han øyner et lite håp om at dette er starten på noe. Om ikke et livslangt vennskap, så i alle fall et studievennskap eller bekjentskap.</p>
<p>Det rumler i magen og Even åpner raskt matboksen. Han blir helt varm på innsiden og smilet går nesten rundt når han leser hva Isak har skrevet på mellomleggspapiret med rød tusj. </p>
<p>
  <em> Stolt av deg, baby! </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> Du er en badass student.  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> Heier på deg! <b>💖</b></em>
</p>
<p>“Så romantisk kjæreste du har da.”</p>
<p>Anniken dulter borti Even og peker på matpakken hans. Bjørn lener seg over bordet og strekker hals for å se hva hun peker på. Et smil krøller seg i munnvikene til Even, sånn som det alltid gjør når han snakker om Isak med andre, og han blir varm i kinnene. </p>
<p>“Det er mannen min – og ja, han er veldig romantisk.” Even tar en stor bit av brødskiva.</p>
<p>“Du er heldig. "Anniken sukker lett. "Kjæresten min hadde aldri gjort noe sånt. Vi har vært sammen i fire år og jeg har fått blomster to ganger eller noe. Hvor lenge har dere vært sammen?”</p>
<p>“Vi har vært sammen i tre år og gift i ett av dem.”</p>
<p>“Oi!" Annikens øyne vider seg ut. "Det har gått fort.”</p>
<p>“Det gikk veldig fort.” Even tar en slurk av kaffen. “Vi flytta sammen etter kun tre måneder.” </p>
<p>“Seriøst?” Bjørn ser på ham med store øyne og Even begynner å le. </p>
<p>“Seriøst.”</p>
<p>“Herregud, jeg og dama har vært sammen i snart tre måneder og jeg har enda ikke sagt…” Bjørns kinn rødner og han biter seg i leppa.  </p>
<p>“At du elsker henne?” </p>
<p>Anniken ser bort på Bjørn som nikker og slipper ut et lite “mm”. Even smiler, vel vitende om at han kommer til å høre ut som en vandrende <em> klisje </em>, men det er ikke mindre sant av den grunn. </p>
<p>“Noen ganger så bare vet man med en gang at man har truffet mannen i sitt liv.” </p>
<p>Anniken slipper ut et “awww” mens Bjørn himler med øynene og flirer. Even trekker på skuldrene og dytter resten av skiva i munnen før han finner telefonen, tar et bilde av matpakka og sender en melding til Isak. </p>
<p>
  <em> Tusen takk for fin matpakke baby &lt;3  </em>
</p>
<p>Praten går livlig rundt bordet. Både Anniken og Bjørn er lette å prate med, de forteller velvillig om seg selv og når de forlater kantina, føler Even at han begynner å kjenne dem. En god følelse fester seg inni ham og troen på at han ikke blir viggo venneløs dette semesteret forsterkes.</p>
<p>“Hva skal dere nå?” spør Annika.</p>
<p>Bjørn klør seg på haka. “Må orge studentkort og tilgang til nettet etc.” </p>
<p>"Tenkte på det samme." Even tar den siste slurken av kaffen. "Du da?" </p>
<p>"Jeg og. Skal vi gjøre det sammen?"</p>
<p>Ordene til Anniken gir ham en enda bedre følelse. Smilet brer seg og han nikker ivrig. </p>
<p>"Gjerne det!"</p>
<p>"Jeg er med. Tror jeg leste at det er en fotoboks i Vrimlehallen hvor vi kan ta bilde til studentkortet," forklarer Bjørn. </p>
<p>Det piper i telefonen til Even. Han griper tak i den og ser Isak har svart ham. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong><b><em>💖</em></b> Mannen i mitt liv <b><em>💖</em></b></strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> Bare hyggelig <b>💖</b></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> Går det bra? </em>
</p>
<p>
  <b> <em>Ja, det går fint :)</em> </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b> <em>Midt i lunsjen nå </em> </b>
</p>
<p>
  <em> Hva skjer etterpå da?  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <b> <em>Skal fikse en del praktiske saker som studentkort, tilgang til nettverket på skolen etc. Og så skal vi kjøpe bøker.</em> </b>
</p>
<p>
  <em> Vi? </em>
</p>
<p>
  <b> <em>Bjørn og Anniken</em> </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b> <em>To jeg har blitt kjent med. </em> </b>
</p>
<p>
  <em> Hva var det jeg sa i dag tidlig?  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <strong> <em> Ikke noe…? 😬</em> </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <em> 🤨 </em>
</p>
<p>
  <b> <em>Okei da, du hadde rett som vanlig...</em> </b>
</p>
<p>
  <em> Så klart 😏 Jeg har alltid rett  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <b> <em>Dust 🙄</em> </b>
</p>
<p>
  <em> Neida jeg bare tuller </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> Men jeg er veldig glad du har funnet noen å henge med  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <b> <em>Takk 💖</em></b>
</p>
<p>
  <em> Er det noe fadderopplegg etterpå du tenker du vil være med på?  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <b> <em>Ikke i dag. Det er sånn bli kjent med byen greie, nesten som et rebusløp. </em> </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b> <em>Prioriterer vekk det og blir heller med på grilling i morgen. </em> </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b> <em>Kjenner jeg er litt tung i hodet. </em> </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Det skraper i en stol og når Even løfter blikket, ser han Anniken reiser seg. Hun griper tak i brettet med kaffekoppen og den tomme asjetten, sier hun skal rydde av bordet og kan ta med kaffekoppene. Even sier “takk” og kikker ned på telefonen igjen.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> Ikke så rart kanskje, det er mye nytt / info å prosessere </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> Og du kjenner jo byen, så det høres fornuftig ut. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <b> <em>Det var akkurat det jeg tenkte også.</em> </b>
</p>
<p>
  <em> Men når tror du at du er ferdig da? </em>
</p>
<p>
  <b> <em>Sånn halv tre-ish</em> </b>
</p>
<p>
  <em> Vi må ut og feire når du kommer hjem! </em>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em> Feire? Hva da? </em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <em> Skolestarten din så klart! </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> Duh! </em>
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>💖</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p>
  <em> Full pakke på Kjeksen? </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Even kjenner smilet brer seg og han blir varm på innsiden. Munnen løper i vann og han blir nesten sulten igjen, enda han nettopp spiste to brødskiver med egg og tomat. Han hører navnet sitt og løfter blikket på nytt. Anniken har kommet tilbake, står ved siden av bordet med nettet hengende på skuldra og Bjørn sitter med sekken i fanget og kikker på ham. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Sorry, sa dere noe?"</p>
<p>"Klar for å gå?" spør Bjørn. </p>
<p>"Jah." Even nikker. "Skal bare avslutte samtalen. Et minutt, er det greit?"</p>
<p>Bjørn smiler. "Selvfølgelig." </p>
<p>"Tusen takk."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Han fester smilende blikket på skjermen igjen og taster i vei.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b> <em>Gjerne!!! </em> </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b> <em>Fikk sykt lyst på XL burger, fries og løkringer nå</em> </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b> <em>Skal skyndte meg hjem. </em> </b>
</p>
<p><em> Kjør pent da. Vil ha deg hel hjem </em> <b> <em>💖</em> </b></p>
<p>
  <b> <em>Jada, skal kjøre forsiktig.</em> </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b> <em>Mente bare at jeg ikke skal surre rundt i byen etter jeg er ferdig med det jeg MÅ gjøre, men dra rett hjem.</em> </b>
</p>
<p>
  <em> Det er fint.  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> Vi setter oss på tribunen og spiser, ikke sant? </em>
</p>
<p>
  <b> <em>Selvsagt!</em> </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b> <em>Men du, jeg må gå nå. Pliktene kaller.</em> </b>
</p>
<p>
  <em> Okei bby </em>
</p>
<p>
  <b> <em>Sees etterpå</em> </b>
</p>
<p>
  <em> Det gjør vi! Gleder meg til å høre alt om dagen din.  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>💖</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>💖</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Even unnskylder seg og stapper telefonen ned i lomma før han pakker ned matboksen og gjør seg klar for å gå. </p>
<p>To timer senere står Even utenfor bokhandleren med to poser fulle av bøker. </p>
<p>"Da sees vi i morgen?" Evens blikk vandrer fra Anniken til Bjørn.</p>
<p>Anniken nikker. “Klokka halv ni i auditoriet."</p>
<p>Even tar et bedre grep om den tyngste plastposen. "Lyst å møtes litt før? Skravle litt og ta en kaffe?"</p>
<p>Anniken lyser opp. "Gjerne. Åtte?"</p>
<p>Bjørn smiler. "Kan vi godt." </p>
<p>"Så hyggelig." </p>
<p> </p>
<p>.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Even stopper bilen utenfor rampa og slår av motoren. Han hopper ut og går bakveien inn i butikken, banker på døra til kontoret og får et "kom inn" i retur. Han åpner døra og stikker hodet inn. </p>
<p>"Halla."</p>
<p>“Even! Hei."</p>
<p>Isak dyttet stolen raskt bakover, reiser seg og møter Even midt på gulvet. Han legger hånda i nakken hans og Even møter ham i et raskt kyss.</p>
<p>"Har du overlevd første skoledag?"</p>
<p>"Jada, har det, men er ganske sliten i hodet nå ass."</p>
<p>Isak skyver luggen bort fra panna til Even. Hånda blir liggende på kinnet hans og pekefingeren stryker ham varsomt over det ene øyenbrynet. "Mye å fordøye?"</p>
<p>"Mm. Både informasjon og inntrykk."</p>
<p>"Skjønner det." Isak smiler. "Sulten?"</p>
<p>"Jah."</p>
<p>"Jeg også. Er ferdig om førti minutter tenker jeg."</p>
<p>"Da går jeg ut i verkstedet med skolesakene mine og slapper av litt der imens. Så møtes vi ved bilen etterpå."</p>
<p>"Okei baby." </p>
<p>Even gir Isak ett siste kyss før han går bort til verkstedet. Han legger laptopen og alle bøkene på bordet, så slenger han seg på sofaen med litt rolig musikk i ørene for å hvile hodet og prosessere alle inntrykkene fra første skoledag. </p>
<p>En halvtime senere låser han verkstedet igjen og går bort til rampa bak butikken. Idet han setter seg, ringer Mikael. Skravla går hos begge og de avslutter ikke samtalen før Even hører døra bak seg åpne seg og Isak kommer ut. </p>
<p>"Sorry at jeg er sen. Solveig var forsinka i dag og jeg ville ikke gå før hun kom." </p>
<p>"Det går fint. Jeg snakka med Mikael og merka ikke at du var sen." Even ler og hopper ned på asfalten. Isak kommer etter.</p>
<p>"Så bra."</p>
<p>"Skal hilse forresten."</p>
<p>"Så hyggelig." Isak smiler. "Alt bra med ham og Tiana?"</p>
<p>"Ja, de hadde det bra begge to. Minien i magen også."</p>
<p>"Godt å høre. Noe spes Mikael hadde på hjertet?"</p>
<p>"Vi melda i dag tidlig. Jeg trengte litt oppbacking før jeg gikk inn i auditoriet." Even ler kort. "Og nå ringte han for å høre hvordan det hadde gått med meg."</p>
<p>"Mikael er fin, alltid så omtenksomt."</p>
<p>"Han er det." Even smiler. </p>
<p>"Men nok om ham!" Isak griper tak i hendene til Even med et stort smil om munnen. "Nå må du fortelle alt om dagen din. Jeg er så spent på å høre hvordan du har hatt det og hva som har skjedd."</p>
<p>"La oss komme inn i bilen først."</p>
<p>Even setter seg bak rattet og Isak tar plass i passasjersetet. Idet de svinger ut på veien, begynner Even å fortelle om dagen sin og han stopper ikke før de parkerer bilen på parkeringsplassen ved siden av rådhuset. </p>
<p>Lukten av frityr slår imot dem når de kommer inn på Kjeksen. Isak bestiller burger og fries i størrelse XL til dem begge samt brus og seks løkringer på deling. Mens de venter på maten forteller Even mer om dagen sin og svarer på alle spørsmålene Isak har. </p>
<p>De tar med seg maten bort til tribunene ved fotballbanen. Å sitte der har blitt fast tradisjon når de spiser mat fra Kjeksen. De setter seg side om side og lener ryggen mot murveggen, åpner så isoporboksene og begynner å spise.</p>
<p>Isak dulter borti Even med kneet og fanger oppmerksomheten hans. </p>
<p>“Fortell litt mer om de du har blitt kjent med da.” </p>
<p>Even svelger unna og og tar en slurk av brusen. “Bjørn omskolerer seg sånn som meg. En vond skulder gjorde at han måtte slutte som murer. Han er litt stille og virker veldig jordnær. Litt sånn <em> hel ved </em> om du skjønner?”</p>
<p>"Litt sånn som Egil?"</p>
<p>"Ja! Akkurat som han. Jeg tror han kan være en god match for meg."</p>
<p>"Og hun jenta da?"</p>
<p>“Anniken!” Even lyser opp. “Hun er bare så herlig og morsom. Har <em> den </em> varme latteren. Jeg fikk en sånn god vibe med en gang vi begynte å prate sammen, tenkte umiddelbart at hun her vil jeg bli bedre kjent med."</p>
<p>Isak dulter borti Even med albuen og hever øyenbrynene. “Du høres helt forelska ut. Bør jeg være bekymra?” </p>
<p>“Isak…” Even himler med øynene. “Så klart ikke. Jeg er bare veldig glad jeg har funnet noen allrighte folk å henge med.” </p>
<p>“Jeg skjønte det da. Og jeg er like glad som deg for det. Jeg ville bare erte deg litt.”</p>
<p>“Dust.” Even lener seg mot Isak og kysser ham. “De vet at jeg er gift da.”</p>
<p>Isak ser overrasket på ham. “Du fortalte det?”</p>
<p>“Mellomleggspapiret du hadde skrevet på ble et tema mens vi spiste lunsj og Anniken antok jeg hadde kjæreste. Da måtte jeg selvsagt korrigere henne.”</p>
<p>"De så det jeg hadde skrevet?"</p>
<p>“Umulig å unngå, du skrev jo med tykk rød tusj.” </p>
<p>Isak smiler. "Sant det." Han tar en stor bit av burgeren. Litt dressing legger seg i munnviken og han sleiker det bort med tunga. </p>
<p>“Jeg tror de ble litt sjokka, i hvert fall Bjørn, når jeg fortalte om hvor raskt vi flytta sammen og gifta oss.”</p>
<p>“Ja?” Isak ler kort. “Synes de det hadde gått fort?”</p>
<p>“Vet ikke, tror kanskje det?” Even dytter noen fries inn i munnen. “Men jeg forklarte at noen ganger vet man bare at man har truffet mannen i sitt liv.”</p>
<p>“Serr?” Isaks øyne blir store og kinnene hans rødner. “Sa du det?”</p>
<p>“Så klart. Du <em> er </em>jo mannen i mitt liv.”</p>
<p>Isaks smil brer seg i rekordfart – strekker seg fra øre til øre. Han griper tak i hånda til Even, lar blikket og tommelen gli over gifteringen hans, før han lener seg mot ham og leppene deres møtes i et vått kyss. </p>
<p>“Og du er mannen i mitt liv. I alle parallelle liv vi lever i også.” </p>
<p>"Håper Even nummer fire hundre og sekstitre har det like fint som jeg har det nå."</p>
<p>Even dytter i seg den siste løkringen inn i munnen og tørker seg på fingrene med servietten. Isak drar frem en liten, hvit pose og Even kikker nysgjerrig på den.</p>
<p>"Hva er det for noe?"</p>
<p>"Det er en gave til deg.”</p>
<p>“Åhh? Hva har jeg gjort for å fortjene den?”</p>
<p>“Du har gjennomført første skoledag."</p>
<p>"Du er søt da."</p>
<p>Isak fisker pakken opp fra posen og gir den til Even. Pakken er hard, flat og firkanta, og det følger med et lite kort. Smilet krøller seg i munnviken til Even når han leser hva Isak har skrevet.</p>
<p>
  <em> Til min hardtarbeidende ektemann og den mest badass studenten på UIA. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> Om tre år får en barnehage en ny stjerne med på laget.  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> Lykke til på veien! Jeg heier på deg.  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> &lt;3  </em>
</p>
<p>“Så fine ord. Takk, baby.” </p>
<p>Even kysser Isak før han river av papiret på pakken. Ansiktet sprekker opp i et stort smil når han ser hva han har fått. </p>
<p>“En 7. sans! Så kult.”</p>
<p>“Jeg tenkte du kan bruke den til å holde orden på ting nå som du studerer. På alt som skjer på skolen, malekursene du og Lill holder, møtene i velet og sånt.” </p>
<p>“Jeg så faktisk etter en sånn dagbok når jeg var på bokhandleren i sta, men jeg fant ingen jeg likte."</p>
<p>“Snakk om flaks.” Isak smiler. “Tror du at du kan bruke denne da?”</p>
<p>Even blar kjapt gjennom boka. Den viser en side per dag og gir god plass til personlige notater og planlegging. Akkurat hva han trenger. Han krummer armen rundt Isaks nakke og kysser ham. </p>
<p>“Den er helt perfekt! Tusen takk.” </p>
<p>“Så bra du liker den. Utseende er jo litt traust og kjedelig, men du kan sikkert pimpe den opp sånn som du har gjort med dagbøkene dine.”</p>
<p>“Jah!” Even nikker, liker veldig godt idéen. “Det skal jeg gjøre.” </p>
<p>Isak krøller sammen gavepapiret og putter det i posen sammen med den hvite boksen burgeren kom i. Han lener seg mot veggen bak ham og tar en slurk av brusen. </p>
<p>“Nå som første skoledag er over, angrer du på at du sluttet på Maxbo og har begynt å studere?”</p>
<p>Tankene sklir et år tilbake i tid og Even blir nesten uvel av å tenke på hvor ille det var en periode. Det føltes det som han satt fast i ei hengemyr uten å komme seg noen vei. Even rister på hodet. </p>
<p>“Nei, overhodet ikke. Om jeg ikke skulle gå til grunne, <em> måtte </em> det til en endring i livet mitt. Det så vi jo i fjor høst.” </p>
<p>“Jah, det gjorde vi. Dessverre.” Isak legger hånda på låret til Even og stryker ham forsiktig. “Å se deg så langt nede som du var da, er noe av det jævligste jeg har vært med på.” </p>
<p>Even griper tak i hånda hans og klemmer den. “Det var beintøft. Men nå er alt blitt tusen ganger bedre. Selv om jeg har hatt noen “<em> hjelp, hva er det jeg har begitt meg ut på øyeblikk?” </em>i løpet av dagen." </p>
<p>“Det tar nok litt tid å omstille seg, men om noen uker tror jeg du vil ha funnet plassen din.”</p>
<p>“Jeg føler det kommer til å bli veldig bra, bare jeg får meg noen gode rutiner.”</p>
<p>“Det kommer du til å klare. Det viktigste er å puste med magen og ikke tenke på alt på en gang. Ta en uke eller bare en dag av gangen om nødvendig.”</p>
<p>“Akkurat det måtte jeg minne meg selv på da jeg kom til skolen i dag. Det ble litt overveldende å tenke på hvor viktig de neste årene er.”</p>
<p>“Det skjønner jeg så godt, men det kommer til å gå bra. Det er jeg overbevist over.” </p>
<p>“Takk, baby. Det er fint du har troa på meg og heier på meg.”</p>
<p>Isak snur seg mot Even og kysser ham. “Selvfølgelig har jeg det."</p>
<p>Klokka er snart halv syv og det er på tide å komme seg hjem. Even reiser seg, rydder opp restene etter maten de har spist og kaster det i søplekassa i enden av tribunen. Idet Isak tar ham igjen nede på kunstgresset, griper Isak hånda hans og fletter fingrene deres. </p>
<p>“Har du planlagt å gjøre noe når vi kommer hjem eller skal du bare slappe av på sofaen?”</p>
<p>“Jeg vil sitte litt nede i verkstedet før jeg legger meg, se på bøkene mine, skrive litt i den nye planleggeren og gjøre klar ting til i morgen.”</p>
<p>“Det høres ut som en god idé.” Isak smiler. “Kan jeg joine deg?”</p>
<p>“Selvfølgelig. Noe spesielt du har tenkt å gjøre?”</p>
<p>“Jeg må planlegge tilbudene butikken skal ha i høst og det er veldig mye hyggeligere å være sammen med deg enn å sitte alene på kontoret.” </p>
<p>“Det synes jeg og. Skal vi ta desserten der?” </p>
<p>“Gjerne. Jeg kan koke kaffe og så kan du stikke innom butikken og kjøpe noe digg.”</p>
<p>“Deal.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Da har Even startet å studere. Hva synes dere om valg av studie og første skoledag? </p>
<p>Bewa har vært beta-leser og gjort en fantastisk jobb nok en gang. Hurra for gode betaer. </p>
<p>Historien er bygget ut fra den lille scenen hvor Even korrigerer Annika, sier at Isak ikke er kjæreste men ektemann. Jeg så for meg hvor stolt Even ville være når han må korrigere noen og måtte skrive en fic med den scenen i. Og siden Even fortjener et bedre liv enn å jobbe på et sted han ikke trives / får brukt evnene sine, så måtte jeg sende ham på skolebenken. </p>
<p>I den virkelige verden er det ikke sikkert Even med sin bakgrunn (voldsdom og fengselsstraff) hadde fått muligheten til å studere til å bli barnehagelærer. Det er krav til politiattest ved skolestart og med anmerkninger blir det vurdert om du får være med på praksisperioden (og uten den får du ikke fullført studiet). I dette universet lar jeg Even få starte for alle vet jo at Evens bakgrunn ikke definerer hvem han er som person NÅ (og ikke den gangen heller vil tør jeg påstå). Jeg kaller det kunstnerisk frihet ;-)</p>
<p>Spent på hva dere synes og hører gjerne fra dere. Kommentarer og gode ord er alltid velkommen💖</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>